Final Destination (franchise)
Final Destination is a series of four films, soon to be five. These films all take a similiar route, but becoming much more violent as the series progresses.thumb|300px|right|All the accidents in the first three films The Story Final Destination One night, a high school French class was going on a field trip to France. Upon boarding the airplane, one student has a premonition of the plane exploding and killing everyone on board. He starts a commotion which results in him and a number of other students removed from the plane. Moments later, the premonition of the plane exploding came true. The survivors of the accident then mysteriously start dying off one by one in incredibly violent ways. It then becomes the survivors' struggle to resist fate as it returns to collect them. Final Destination 2 This film takes place a year after the flight 180 disaster from the first movie. It starts out with a girl and her friends going on a road trip to Florida for Spring Break. Upon reaching a junction on the highway, the girl has a premonition of a massive pile up, killing several of people. She then decides to block the road so a number of people who would have died would survive. However, similar to the plane disaster, the survivors start dying off one by one, but curiously, death is working backwards this time. Now, they must figure out why Death is working backwards, and how they can cheat death to foil death's design. Final Destination 3 A group of high school students about to graduate are celebrating at an amusement park. They all make their way on to an ominous roller coaster named "Devil's Flight," where one girl has a premonition of the ride crashing and killing everyone aboard. Once she gets upset, it causes a number of students to either leave the roller coaster, or get kicked off for fighting. The people in the front carriage stayed on the ride, and they died when the rollercoaster crashed, just as the girl predicted. Then the survivors started dying off again, in the order they should have died on the roller coaster. Clues as to how everyone will now die lie within the photographs the same girl took on that night. She then takes it upon herself to try and save everyone whilst surviving herself. The Final Destination An innocent day at the racetrack ends with disaster as a massive crash kills dozens. But once again, a select few were saved at the last moment due to a premonition seen by a young man spectating the event. Soon, the survivors start dying in strange accidents and now it is up to the visionary and his friends to try and save the rest from their ill fate. Final Destination 5 In this fifth installment, Death is just as omnipresent as ever, and is unleashed after one man's premonition saves a group of coworkers from a terrifying suspension bridge collapse. But this group of unsuspecting souls was never supposed to survive, and, in a terrifying race against time, the ill-fated group frantically tries to discover a way to escape Death's sinister agenda. Category: Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination